News
The news is a feature that appears every time one opens the game, unless the player toggles "Don't show today". It was introduced in versionversion number needed, likely before v1.2.3, and shows, essentially, exactly what has changed in the newest update, generally in greater detail than prior Facebook posts or update notes. In most cases, the news changes each (major) update, however it has been known to barely change (like in the Valentines Event 2018 updates) or not change until the event starts (like in Mew Year's Event 2017). The news (for the most part) also features the news from prior updates (below the current updates), and has been known to show as many as 3 prior updates. Once upon a time, the prior updates' News had "(old)" in front of them to denote that they were for previous versions. If one accidentally exited the News before they had finished reading, they could conjure it back with the same technique to get the Login Rewards back; exit the game and reenter (provided of course, that they hadn't toggled "Don't show today"). The News has (assumedly) been the same for both Android and iOS players, as iOS players' News appears with the version number for Android. Transcript of the News How to use this section/things to consider when using this section *(version number) iOS: (version number) next to (version number) Updates means that the version number that that particular News appeared in was different to what the News said. *... means there is/may be more to the News, but it either hasn't been found or retrieved. *sic of course means that there is a spelling/grammar/punctuation/etc. error. *A line separates each News section, if two sections are in the same section it means that the top one took the place of the bottom one in a further update. *The most recent retrieved news is on the top, and the furthest retrieved is on the bottom (like in the in-game News). *An asterisk (*) in square brackets (so *) indicates that the information wasn't gained from official sources (such as in game/from the Developaws), so it may be inaccurate. (a */2 means some was from official sources and some not). *It would seem as if, generally now, at the end of every News section, the Developaws end it with "//the Developaws ", so sig has been written instead. **An older variant was "/The Developaws ", denoted by sig. *A double line shows when Castle Cats switched from pre-release to official release, and when iOS players came back into the mix. ---- V2.2 Updates Boo! Time for more spookiness. Welcome to our Halloween event! - The wickedest witch in all of Catania, Sabrina, suddenly brings sorceress Purrcilla along for a grand plan she has concocted. A plan to relieve her from her haunting past. Find out how it goes through 14 Event Story Quests! - 2 new premium heroes are available for recruitment for the duration of the event. - With this event's Materials, you can get new guild leader items, a new alchemy hero, and of course alotsic of past Halloween items are available again! - We have also added a bunch of cool new Traits, and hve rebalanced some of the old ones! sig ---- V2.1 Updates Our famous friends are back for the Castle Cats charity event! - Celebrity Heroes Cole & Marmalade are looking for a guild to join, see how the plot unfolds in the 15 Event Story Quests! - Cole and Marm are also joined by their famous friends, available for recruitment for a limited time! - Want to help make the world a better place? Buy any of our charity outfits - all of their proceeds will be donated to charity! - With this event's Materials, you can get new guild leader items and new alchemy heroes! - We have also updated our Daily Login Rewards, get a reward everyday until the end of time! sig ---- V2.0 Updates Time for Castle Cat's 2nd anniversary! - Follow 3 new storylines with your favorite guild heroes across 24 Event Story Quests! - Revisit ALL the previous stories in the Storybook, remastered with the new dialogue system! - For a limited time, you can unlock the stories AND get exclusive outfits for your guild leader with the Event Packs, which also include previous premium heroes! - This event includes: :- 1 new Premium Hero. :- 6 previous Premium Heroes available in the Shop. :- 6 previous Crafting Heroes, found at the Alchemy Station. :- 6 new Hero Outfits. - And last but not least, we have added the 5 winners of our Design-a-Castle-Cat Contest to the Hero Boxes! sig ---- V1.9.1 Updates The call of Heroes continues! Keep fighting evil villains with these additions: :- Craft 2 more Alchemy Heroes;sic Stormcloud and Dash! :- Flying Superhamsters and more Guild Leader Items! sig ---- V1.9 Updates Rid Catania of evil, join the call of Heroes! :- Join Justicecat, Dragoncaller, & the Atomic Flash in their battle against the evil Metal Claw & the Masked Blade across 14 Event Story Quests! :- 2 new Premium Heroes! :- 4 new Hero Outfits! :- Super-themed Guild Leader Items! sig ---- V1.8.5 Updates Time for a spring festival mid-update! :- 2 new Crafting Heroes have been added! :- Hero Outfits for Conan, Catniss & Francis! :- And more Guild Leader Items! :- 12 new Main Story Quests have also been added. Finish them and earn a very special reward! sig ---- V1.8 Updates Join the guild's great egg hunt in this year's spring festival! :- Recruit 2 new Premium Heroes! :- Follow the Spring Festivals Heroes Bob & Curio on a new adventure across 20 Story Quests! :- Dress up your Heroessic and Guild Leaders with Spring Festival Outfits! :- Recruit former Spring Festival Heroes through Alchemy and the Shop! :- We made a UI Overhaul in the game, hope you like it! :- We also have a brand new Dialogue System so you can get more immersed in our fantastic stories! sig ---- V1.7.8 Updates Light up some lanterns and some fireworks in the Catanian lunar new year event! - Recruit Shen the Premium Hero! - And Chi the Craftable Hero! - This event ends on March 5th! sig ---- V1.7.2sic Updates 1.7.3 iOS: 1.7.7 Muster up all your courage and smooch your favorite kitty in this year's Valentine Event! - Follow Romeo and Juliet on their valentine adventures in the new daily Story Quests! - This Event features: :- 1 Premium Hero! :- 4 Craftable Heroes at the Alchemy Station! :- 2 Herosic available in the Shop! :- Lovely Valentine-themed Hero Outfits! :- And tons of items for your Guild Leader! sig V1.7.2 Updates 1.7.6 Muster up all your courage and smooch your favorite kitty in this year's Valentine Event! - Follow Romeo and Juliet on their valentine adventures in the new daily Story Quests! - This Event features: :- 1 Premium Hero! :- 3 Craftable Heroes at the Alchemy Station! :- 1 Hero available in the Shop! :- Lovely Valentine-themed Hero Outfits! :- And tons of items for your Guild Leader! sig ---- V1.7.1 Updates not before 1.7.3 Happy New Year, guild leaders! To celebrate Mew Year's Eve we have added: :- 1 Premium Hero! :- 1 Mythic Hero in the Shopsic :- 2 Rare Box Heroes! :- And outfits for your Heroes and your Guild Leader! sig ---- V1.7 Updates */2 It's time to celebrate Purrismas in Catania! - Go on a new Story Quest every day up until Purrismas (December 25th), featuring Kai, Pipsqueak and Edward as they go on a Quest to find Santa Paws and his evil brother, Nicholas the Vile! - This Event features: :- 3 Premium Heroes! :- 4 Craftable Heroes at the Alchemy Station! :- 2 Heroes available in the Shop! :- 1 Hero available in the Rare Hero Box! :- 6 Purrismas-themed Hero Outfits! :- And tons of items for your Guild Leader! sig ---- V1.6.6 Updates Brace yourselves... Purrismas is coming! :- Recruit the very special premium munchkin Hero, Pete! :- Collect Materials and craft 2 new Heroes in the Alchemy Station and a ... ---- V1.6.5 Updates * The community-created heroes are here! - 4 new Heroes have been added to the Alchemy Station, including Catania's second legendary hero - Nicole, the Crystal Mage. - Whispers on the street say that old Event Heroes are visiting the guilds of Catania. Be on the lookout and maybe you can recruit one! - More Main Story Quests have also been added - keep fighting the Evil Pugomancer! sig ---- V1.6 Updates * It is Halloween in Catania! - The guild sends out Kyle to go trick-or-treating, but he is stopped by a REAL vampire! Find out what happens in the Event Story! - Gather Halloween Materials from Quests to craft exclusive Eggs and Halloween Costumes for your heroes and guild leader! - Also, old Halloween heroes Pumpy and Sabrina are back! :- Pumpy is found in the Shop. :- Sabrina is found in Hero Boxessic - And last but not least, your guild leader now wanders the Guild! sig ---- V1.5.2 Updates * Praise the sun, Castle Cat's summer event is live! - Follow the gang on a voyage across the sea in the Event Story, featuring the exclusive event hero, Captain Wetbeard! - Exclusive Beach Party outfits have been added to Conan, Catniss, Francis AND the Guild Leader! - Gather Summer Materials from Quests and craft the exclusive Admiral Egg and Beach Egg at the Alchemy Station! sig ---- V1.5 Updates * New update, new features! - We've added the feature to create your very own Guild Leader! :- Clicksic on the Guild Leader profile picture to access the Customization Menu! - Since we had some problems with the Anniversary Event we're giving you one more week of partying! - We also added 7 new Heroes! Look them up in the Catalog! sig ---- V1.4.6 Updates * A year ago, we launched Castle Cats on Early Access! Now we want to celebrate Castle Cat's first anniversary by bringing all previous EVENT HEROES back for CONAN'S BIRTHDAY!!! Wiee! :3 - It's Conan's birthday, and the rest of the gang are throwing a surprise party across a dozen new Story Quests! - All 21 former Event Heroes are back for this event. :- 11 of them are available in the Shop. :- 8 of them are craftable in the Alchemy Station! :- 2 of them can be found in the Rare and Mythic Boxessic sig ---- V1.4.3 Updates * 1.4.5 Welcome to the official castle cats release event! - Join Conan, Catniss, and Francis on a new epic adventure that concerns the well-being of all of Catania! - 15 Celebrity Heroes have joined the Hero roster for the Castle Cats charity event duringsic a Limited Time! Recruit them to donate to their chosen charities and help animals in need! :3 ---- ---- V1.4.2 Updates * - Due to a bug not rewarding players with the hero Hood properly, she will be available to everyone for free! those who are wondering how this worked: A Hood icon appeared in the bottom left next to Minty's, and the player could click on that and then the green "FREE" button that appeared. The Hood icon then disappeared - Trying to watch a video ad should no longer cause the game to lag. - The Friendship menu should properly Facebook friends now. - The next big event is coming SOON..! sig ---- V1.3 Updates * SPRING IS HERE!! We've listened to our wonderful community and are featuring Bob and Curio in the event :3 The event is also longer this time around with 16 new quests! :- Craft 3 new event exclusive heroes! (Use the Spring Boost to maximize your chances!) :- Recruit 3 new event exclusive heroes through 2 Spring Bundles! :Event ends April 23rd! Happy Hunting! sig spacing ---- V1.2.10 Updates * - Celebrate Cat Patrick's Day in Catania! - Collect Clovers and craft the limited hero at the Alchemy Station! : - The official release of Castle Cats is on the horizon. Help us spread the word of this pawsome game through our Nouncy Campaign! ... ---- V1.2.9.6 Updates * **Mini Feature Update** - You can now pick up your Heroes in the Guild. - Shake them to collect Gold for the Daily Quest! (Francis loves it!) ---- V1.2.9.5 Updates * "Nyan Nyan Nyan" Day is upon us! Celebrate this limited event with a Hero from the East; the lone samurai, Kenshin! : - Valentine is still going strong! Collect Amortina and the exclusive Alchemy Eggs before it's too late! : - Added filters in the Hero Book and the Fortress Menu. sig ---- V1.2.9 Updates * The Valentine Event is finally here! Amortina has lost one of her love arrows. Someone in the guild has been acting extra suspicious. Can you guess who ;3 - Added 4 new brave heroes: : Thank you for supporting the development of Castle Cats! We hope you will love this event! <3 /The Developaws boost icon (red heart with golden arrow through it) ---- V1.2.8.4 Updates [* We have extended the Dress-Up Mini Event due to some players not receiving the cats when they purchased them. All 3 cats will be available until we have resolved this issue. - Removed snow because Francis complained about the cold. - Various bug fixes. Thank you for reporting bugs and for helping us make Castle Cats better! sig ---- V1.2.8.3 Updates * First update of the New Year! Yay! :3 Thank you for supporting the development of Castle Cats into 2017! - Added a 5-day Starter Calendar with AWESOME rewards! - Added Nessie the Mythic Catfish (First Calendar Collectible)! - Added Ember Packs in the shop. Keep an eye out for a mini event coming this Saturday (Jan 14th)! ;3 sig ---- V1.2.8.1 Updates * Purrismas Event is officially over! A big thank you to all who supported us through the Holiday bundles! :- Frosty, the Snowcat, will be available through Alchemy until the next patch (be sure to use your Purrismas resources if you have them). :- Added 1 new Mythic hero. :- Some bug fixes. Hope you had a great Purrismas! sig spacing ---- V1.2.6 Updates * The Halloween Event has ended! Congratulations to everyone who managed to get them. But fear not, we have two new Heroes coming up! - Added 2 new Heroes: Redmane & Scarlet! - Added 4 new Traits! ... ---- V1.2.4 Updates * Halloween is here! Tricks and treats for everyone! :3 - Can you get Sabrina before the event runs out?! : ONLY available in rare boxes duringsic event duration! - Get exclusive Halloween hero Pumpy + 2 rare tickets at a great price! : - PLUS two new extra heroes! Best of luck to all of our players! :3 sig ---- V1.2.3 Updates * -Made some more changes to Quest Rewards. -Added a Socials menu for Leaderboards and stuff! -Switch between Embers and Materials by pressing the button below the bar. -Fixed a bug with the Gold Bonus ad. Category:Mechanics